genlockfandomcom-20200214-history
Kazu Iida
Kazu IidaRooster Teeth's Instagram is a character in Rooster Teeth's . A rough, unwieldy military operative from Japan, he has arrived at the Anvil as part of the gen:LOCK program alongside Julian Chase and several others, having passed the "Weller Test". He is voiced by Kōichi Yamadera. Appearance Kazu is a very tall, broad-shouldered, muscular man of Japanese descent, who has longish black hair held back in a topknot by a red band, hollowed cheeks, and slight stubble surrounding a rough goatee. In his civilian attire, he wears a leather cut with various logos and designs on it, with red detailing on the back and lower chest and obliques. He wears black fingerless gloves, a large black belt, charcoal cargo pants and a black t-shirt. His only jewelry are a pair of gauge piercings in each of his ear lobes. In his ESU combat attire, he is shown to wear a black and red, armored body suit with a glowing ESU logo on the chest. Over his legs, he wears a pair of combat pants with satchels strapped to both hips. He wears his leather cut over the torso section of his armor, and over his left arm he dons an armored pauldron that hinges at the elbow to a bracer on his left forearm. The pauldron also possesses a glowing white ESU logo on it. He wears a pair of reinforced combat boots, plated with metal at the heels and toes, from the knee down. Personality Kazu is known to be rebellious, insubordinate and something of a standout. His rebellious attitude cost him the respect and trust of his unit, who were very supportive of having him transferred to the Anvil simply to be rid of him. He is shown to enjoy the guitar, smoking and simply screwing around, doing things such as flipping a spatula into the air while on kitchen duty. Kazu is also protective of his guitar, as he chastises Caliban for handling it roughly upon his arrival at the Anvil. In battle, Kazu is very hot-blooded and fearless, and he does not hesitate to attack Rob Sinclair's impersonator when the opportunity arises. However, this comes at the cost of wit and quick-thinking, as his inexperience with the combat gear leads him to accidentally slamming into a wall and get stepped on in his enthusiasm. Despite this, Kazu will not fight if he doesn't want to, and has no problem disobeying orders because of it. History Background Sometime after the fall of New York City, Kazu passed the "Weller Test" and was identified as one of the few people in the world with gen:LOCK compatibility, and was eventually transferred to the Anvil to join with the Experimental Science Unit's Dr. Rufus Weller to further the project, much to the delight of his unit. Arrival at the Anvil After apparently sleeping most of the way there, Kazu arrived at the Anvil with Cameron MacCloud, Valentina Romanyszyn and Rob Sinclair, where the group are greeted by Dr. Weller, his robotic assistant Caliban and the first two gen:LOCK recruits: Julian Chase and Yasamin Madrani. Kazu complains about Caliban's rough handling of his guitar, and bemoans the long journey he's taken when it is revealed there is no guarantee he will stay. Afterwards, he is taken into the Anvil. The team get suited up in their new combat suits (during which Kazu complains about the tightness of his), they are taken to a waiting room where, after a short period of time, MPs suddenly burst into the room with intent to arrest Rob, who has been replaced by a Union spy. The spy quickly dispatches the MPs with Nanotech and makes to escape. Kazu attempts to stop him by leaping after him with the combat suits enhanced strength, but ends up slamming into a wall, briefly incapacitating him. After recovering, Kazu and the others follow the spy to Dr. Weller's work space, just in time to see the spy unsuccessfully attempt to upload into a Holon and die. Profile The following information accompanies Iida's profile in the Character Reveal Teaser #3: NAME: IIDA, KAZU RANK: SERGEANT FORMER ASSIGNMENT: MOBILE ARMOR GUNNER DETAIL REPORT: VANGUARD JG▮▮▮▮ REPEATED DISCIPLINARY INFRACTIONS DEMOTED ON ▮▮▮▮ TO MESS DUTY WITH UNIT VG ▮▮▮▮ Trivia *Kazu is the only character thus far not to speak English. Instead, most his dialogue is translated through subtitles. In-universe, thanks to technological advancements, his words are filtered so they sound like English to the rest of the cast; the reverse is presumably true. Image Gallery Promotional GenLock Character Sheet Concept Art.png Kazu Concept Art.jpg Kazu Face.jpg genLOCK Six Together.png Character Reveal Teaser #1 genLOCK preview trailer00016.png genLOCK preview trailer00018.png genLOCK preview trailer00020.png genLOCK preview trailer00021.png Character Reveal Teaser #3 MacCloud Coding.png MacCloud Introduction.png MacCloud Iida.png References Category:Protagonists Category:Polity